With the evolution of compact, light-weight, low-power and high quality displays, there is a large demand to develop a low-power dissipation, high-speed, high resolution and large output swing Liquid-Crystal Display (LCD) driver. An LCD driver is generally composed of column drivers, gate drivers, a controller, and a reference source. The column drivers are especially important for achieving high-speed driving, high resolution, low-power dissipation and large output swing. A column driver generally includes registers, data latches, digital-to-analog converters (DAC's) and output buffers. Among those, the output buffers determine the speed, resolution, voltage swing and power dissipation of the column drivers. Due to the thousands of output buffer amplifiers built into a single chip, the buffer should occupy a small die area, and its static power consumption should be small. The output buffer should offer an almost rail-to-rail voltage driving which can accommodate higher gray levels. Also, the settling time should be smaller than the horizontal scanning time. For a UXGA (1600×1200) display, the pixel clock frequency is 162 MHz and its horizontal scanning time is only 9.877 μs.